tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick
Jordyn Stick is a Tengaged user. This page is about his group games. After participating in Survivor games hosted by LoganWorm, Manalord and Mearl, his record is 2nd, 2nd, 4th, 2nd. Was invited to Mearl's Battle Royale 2, where 7 of Mearl's All-Stars would compete against Dono's and Gohan's for the title of Sole Survivor. Has been awarded "Player of the Season" three times. Survivor: Japan (LoganWorm) Stick's first Survivor game. He was then known on his old account, SuperPatrick. He started on the Yotai tribe, then moved to the refurbished tribe, Hiriato. With his tribes winning 4 of the 8 pre-merge challenges, he made merge. Through the course of the entire game, he managed to recieve only 4 votes, all within the first 2 TC's pre-merge. Stick voted with the majority in all but one of the votes. Twice, his vote was thwarted by Hidden Immunity Idols. Stick never found a Hidden Immunity Idol, nor won individual immunity the whole game. He managed to make Final Two with fellow Yotai member, ItsameJack. Stick received 2nd place after losing a close jury vote of 5-4. Stick was then awarded the Sprint Player of the Season award. Survivor: Guatemala - Vet's Isle (Manalord) In this crazy mix of Veterans vs Newbies, Stick(still known as SuperPatrick) was selected as one of the newbies. His strategy was simple; utilize the close friendships he had with people in this game, and manage to make final two. With a total of four tribe switches, Stick and his main ally, David, managed to be the only Nakum to stay Nakum throughout the entire game. At the merge, it was 7 original Yaxha vs 3 orginal Nakum. Stick and David made friends with most Yaxha members, able to turn the game around. The first 5 players voted off at merge were all Yaxha, giving Nakum majority for the first time. At the final five, Stick found and played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating one vote from himself. Stick and David turned on the other orginal Nakum, and voted off themysteriousness. Then, CK was voted off, leaving Rebel, Stick and David as the final three. After David and Stick teamed up in the final immunity challenge, David won immunity, and voted off Rebel. Once again, Stick had made final two. However, once again he recieved 2nd place, losing in a 7-2 vote. Stick was then awarded the Sprint Player of the Season award. This season Stick did not win any Individual Immunity Challenges. Not counting the negated vote from the Hidden Immunity Idol being played, Stick only recieved one vote this season, and it was pre-merge. Survivor: Japan (Mearl) After taking about a year break from group games, Stick(now officially known by Jordyn Stick) was ready to get back into games. After seeing some friends of his apply for Mearl's Survivor, Stick jumped right in. The twist for the season was that each tribe would have a Coach. The coaches were experienced group game players from Mearl's Seasons. For the Takoda tribe, Janelle was the coach. For the Puppeteers, Lifer was the coach. And Ninja41 was the coach for the DRROSS tribe, a name created by using the first letter of all tribe members' names. The DRROSS tribe was strong, with going to only one tribal council pre-merge. During one challenge, early ally Oliver was sent to another tribe. At one point, it looked like he would be in danger of going home, so Stick gave him one of the two idols he had found. At the final 11, the tribes merged. Through the first four votes, the core alliance of Stick, Oliver, Donut, Survivor and Rstar stayed true. Stick and Oliver made a deal early on that no matter what, they would be the final two. They agreed to take Donut to the Final Three, since he would be an easy beat. At the final 7, the merged tribe was presented with an insane twist; there would be a raffle, and ten powers would be coming into the game. To make things even more insane, Mearl announced it would be a double tribal council, however, you must send in both votes at the same time, and you could not change them. In the raffle, Stick won Immunity for the second round of the voting. To secure his place in the final five, Stick decided to play his Hidden Immunity Idol for the first round of voting, just to get it out of the way. However, this is where the game took a crazy spin. Stick recieved 3 votes, his target, Lonelystar, only recieved 2, and Survivor recieved 2. Oliver however, had played an idol he recieved in the raffle, on Lonelystar, and thus, Survivor was voted out. In the second vote, Oliver had managed to gain a majority with everyone, to take out what seemed like Stick's obvious final two in Donut. After being blindsided twice in the same night, Stick knew he had to try and turn things around for himself. He managed to come back, and also win the final five immunity challenge. However, Oliver, Bear and Lonely formed a final three alliance, and managed to vote out Rstar, Stick's last remaining ally. In the final immunity challenge, it was a puzzle challenge, and with Lonely, Bear and Oliver working together, Lonely easily took the immunity from Stick, and Stick was then voted out, 3-1. This was the first time Stick had not made finals in a Survivor game. Though he did not recieve Player of the Season, Stick was invited back to Mearl's following season, Battle Royale 2: Amanatani, where seven of Mearl's best players would compete against seven of Dono's and seven of Gohan's. Survivor: Madagascar (LoganWorm)